Dulce venganza
by Jen.Ackles
Summary: Todo comenzó con una venganza por amor,él prometió ayudarla y ella aceptó. Pero,¿Qué pasa cuando esa venganza empieza ha complicarse y, a pesar de todo, no quieres que acabe? -Porque el amor aparece en cualquier parte y sin querer,Edward.Todos humanos.ExB


Holaaa! Este no es mi primer fic, pero si es el primero que escribo de Twilight, espero que os guste :)

**Dulce venganza**

_Resumen:_

_Todo comenzó con una venganza por amor, él prometió ayudarla y ella aceptó. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando esa venganza empieza ha complicarse y, a pesar de todo, no quieres que acabe?_

_- Porque el amor aparece en cualquier parte y sin querer, Edward._

_Todos humanos._

_**Parejas:**  
_

_ExB_

_JxA_

_ExR_

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, y contra más frío, mejor. Yo no soy una persona vengativa, pero las circunstancias me han obligado._

Me senté debajo de un árbol, ajunté mis piernas a mi pecho y hundí mi cara en mis rodillas, haciendo que todas las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos muriesen en la tela de mi pantalón.

¿Qué por qué lloraba? Sencillo. Todo era culpa de Jacob Black.

_Todo había comenzado por la mañana, cuando bajé del auto de mi padre que había insistido en llevarme a la escuela. Iba caminando entre toda la gente que había, pero una conversación hizo que agudizara mi oído._

_- En serio, la única persona que no lo sabe es Bella. He sentido decir por labios de Jacob que esta enamorado de Bella, profundamente._

_- ¿Y Bella no lo sabe?_

_- No, dice que tiene miedo de perder su amistad._

_- Es que es muy difícil saber lo que siente Bella, como no se relaciona con casi nadie..._

_Dejé de escuchar en cuanto me pareció necesario, así que a Jacob yo le gustaba, pero él no me iba a decir nada, por miedo. Y pensé que la mejor manera de salir con él, era declarándome yo misma._

_Así que estuve toda la mañana buscándole hasta que lo encontré sentado, como siempre, en un banco del patio. Me acerqué a él con una sonrisa y me senté a su lado._

_- Hola, Jacob – sonreí._

_- Hola Bella – me dijo con su sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba._

_Nos quedamos en silencio, así que opté por romper el silencio._

_- Oye, Jacob, ¿No quieres decirme nada? – pregunté lo más inocente posible._

_Me miró confuso para luego negar con la cabeza. Bueno, eso no había funcionado, debería probar con alguna otra cosa._

_- ¿Algo cómo qué, Bella? – me preguntó todavía confuso._

_- Pues no se de algo más formal – me miró más confundido que antes, vale, la frase que había dicho podría ser un poco confusa hasta para mi – Quiero decir, por ejemplo, un pájaro que nace de un huevo y luego del huevo sale un pajarito, ¿Entiendes?_

_- Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien? Dices cosas más raras de lo normal – me dijo preocupado y yo fruncí el ceño._

_- ¡Estoy hablando de salir con alguien! – casi grité al decirlo, y de pronto los colores se me subieron a la cara, porque la sentía arder. Y entonces, él sonrió, por fin se ha dado cuenta._

_- ¡Ah, si! ¡Casi se me olvida, Bella! – Sonreí y me acerqué a él precipitadamente - ¡Tengo novia! – y en ese momento fue, como si un balde de agua fría se me cayera encima._

_- ¿Qué? – pregunté al borde del enfado._

_- ¿No te alegras?_

_- Pero... He oído que tu querías estar conmigo... - dije aguantándome las lágrimas que se acoplaron en mis ojos._

_- Si... Pero, como tú no me hacías caso decidí olvidarte... Y la mejor manera de olvidar a alguien, es querer a otra persona._

_Y no pude aguantar más, salí corriendo a lo que más daban mis piernas, tropezándome con ellas, sin llegar a caerme, por suerte del destino._

Y por ese motivo estaba sola, debajo de ese árbol, y llorando desconsoladamente. Hasta que oí pasos, por encima de la hierba, seguramente era Jacob que venía a pedirme una explicación, así que apreté más mi cabeza contra mis rodillas, pero una voz aterciopelada se dirigió a mí.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – extrañada, alcé la cabeza y grande fue mi sorpresa que en vez de encontrarme a Jacob. Allí sentado en frente mío, estaba Edward Cullen, uno de los más populares del colegio, le estaba preguntando a mi a una chica sin motivos para ser popular por qué lloraba.

Alcé mis manos y me quité todo rastro de lágrima que había quedado por mi cara y me fijé en la persona que tenía en frente de mí.

- E-Es una tontería por la que lloro… - susurré mirando el suelo.

- Si fuera una tontería, no llorarías – me contestó ágilmente.

Me acomodé mejor en el tronco del árbol, y le miré directamente a los ojos, unos ojos los cuales te pueden atrapar perfectamente en un mundo lleno de fantasía y ajeno a la realidad.

- ¿Te interesa? – pregunté colocándome un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Asintió aún mirándome a los ojos – Es por… Jacob Black – dije fijando la vista en el suelo. Al notar que no contestaba me atreví a preguntar - ¿Lo conoces? – pregunté alzando la vista para fijarla en su rostro.

Frunció el ceño, y me miró despectivamente.

- Lo conozco – murmuró flojo, pero bastante alto para que pudiera escucharlo.

Ajunté mis manos y comencé a jugar con ellas.

- Pues es por él que lloro – susurré con la mirada fija en el suelo y mis manos, ahora, quietas.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho? – preguntó más interesado que antes.

- ¿De verás lo quieres saber? – realmente no sabía si contárselo, quizá se lo decía y al siguiente día toda la escuela lo sabía y se burlarían de mi. Pero por otra parte, algo me decía que se lo explicara y él tampoco parecía mala persona, aunque las apariencias suelen engañar, me dejé llevar por mi instinto.

Asintió mirándome, aún, fijamente. Expiré una vez y comencé a explicárselo todo lo que había sucedido ese día, y, también le conté, que Jacob y yo éramos amigos desde hace años, y hace algún tiempo que a mi me había comenzado a gustar. A raíz que le iba contado la historia, Edward fruncía el ceño o hacía caras graciosas que me costaba reprimir la risa.

- Y salí corriendo tropezándome con todo lo que había en mi camino – acabé mi relato, y me fijé que el estaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Te gustaría que se arrepintiese de su decisión? – preguntó de golpe, dejándome parada, sin saber que decir, y él sonrió aún más.

- Claro que me gustaría – bajé la mirada apenada – pero no soy quién para obligarle a cambiar su decisión… - sentí como mi vista se nublaba, dando a entender que lágrimas volvían a acudir a mis ojos. Me restregué los ojos con ambas manos antes de volver a llorar.

- Yo no te estoy diciendo que le obligues – levanté mi vista para mirarle, confusa – véngate.

_Venganza._

No lo había pensado, pero… Negué automáticamente, haciendo que mi cabello bailara libremente.

- ¡No! ¡Yo no soy una persona vengativa! Eso no va conmigo… - dije apoyando mi barbilla en mis rodillas, vi como el abría la boca para decir algo, pero me adelanté – Y, aparte, no sé vengarme – dije avergonzada – nunca me he vengado de nadie… Y no sabría como hacerlo… - dije aún más avergonzada que antes.

- Yo te puedo ayudar – dijo totalmente seguro de si mismo.

Le miró con una ceja levantada y con la boca semiabierta, entrecerré mis ojos, para estudiarle el rostro, pero si, parecía que dijera la verdad.

- ¿Y qué ganarías tu con ayudarme? – estaba claro que yo alguna cosa ganaría, pero, ¿Él? ¿Por qué quería ayudarme?

- Tengo mis razones – dijo poniéndose de pie. Me levanté rápidamente, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, logrando sostenerme en el tronco del árbol. Y me acerqué a él.

- ¿Qué razones? – Pregunté cabezota, él solamente me miró con el ceño fruncido – Vale, esta bien – me di por vencida – Al menos dime una de tus razones…

Suspiró sonoramente, y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- No me cae bien Jacob Black – dijo entre dientes, lo que provocó que una risita se escapará de mis labios. Me volvió a mirar despectivamente - ¿Aceptas o no aceptas vengarte? – me dijo lanzándome una mirada profunda.

- Acepto – dije firme. Y sellamos nuestro trato, estrechando nuestras manos, manteniendo los ojos de uno en los ojos del otro.

- Entonces, prepárate porque mañana comenzamos – me dijo para darse la vuelta y echar a caminar de forma graciosa, que me hizo sonreír.

* * *

_Bueno, pues aquí acaba el capitulo, es como una pequeña introducción. _

_Solamente espero que os haya gustado porque al ser el primero que escribo sobre Twilight no se como me habrá salido jeje. Ha sido un poco corto el capítulo pero supongo que a partir de aquí serán un poco más largos, o eso espero._

_Espero vuestros reviews._

_Sin más, me despido. Cuidense._

**_Marinilla14_**


End file.
